


Math Made in Heaven

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, getting the digits, kurodai - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: For the lovely Stacy, whose beautiful work drew me into the KuroDai fold as my STP for Daichi. I gave her some options and opted to do two of her selections for this pairing: Blind Date and Getting the Digits. It's nerve-wracking writing for a gift piece for a pairing she does so exceptionally well and I just hope I can do them justice. I hope you enjoy it!





	Math Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> For the lovely Stacy, whose beautiful work drew me into the KuroDai fold as my STP for Daichi. I gave her some options and opted to do two of her selections for this pairing: Blind Date and Getting the Digits. It's nerve-wracking writing for a gift piece for a pairing she does so exceptionally well and I just hope I can do them justice. I hope you enjoy it!

Daichi sits in a corner booth, his brow furrowed and knee bouncing. He’s trying to keep an open mind but it’s hard when his nerves are rattling and his pulse is racing. He’s never done well with surprises but here he is… waiting for a blind date. Something he swore he’d never do.

That was before he met Bokuto, a man who it seems is just as difficult to deny as Suga but for very different reasons. Where Suga uses the dark arts and underhanded tactics, Bokuto is bright sunshine and purity. And he’s convinced he has the “perfect guy” for Daichi if he would just trust him. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

So he waits, playing his latest addiction on his phone to pass the time arriving too early gained him since he was worried about being late. Which is probably a bad idea seeing as it’s ramping up his frustration level rather than keeping him calmly distracted until his date gets here in five minutes.

After dying yet again, he gives up and closes the app, just in time to hear the door announcer. He looks up and… no. _No, no, no… Please don’t be looking for me, please don’t be looking for me, please… damn it!_

“Well, isn’t this an interesting turn of affairs?”

Daichi glares up at the man standing next to his table. The man whose smirk and smooth tone all screamed “slick prick” the first time Daichi had seen him when he’d him turned down last week.

He’d been at the grocery store, minding his own business when he heard, “You look like a smart guy, could you help me with this math problem?”

Daichi had raised an eyebrow, curiosity winning the moment. “What the hell is this?” It was just a blank business card with two parentheses, a space, and a dash:

( ) --

“Well, you have to plug in some digits, specifically yours, for it to work.” He gave a cocky grin.

“Wow, that’s definitely a new one,” Daichi said. He looked up into that smirking face and added, “You’re right about one thing, I am a smart guy and there’s no way you’re getting my digits. Nice try though.” After which he promptly walked away and was glad when he let him leave without any issue.

And now the same guy he’d so brutally rebuffed is sliding into the booth across from him… as his date.

“Guess it’s just fate we date, Sawamura-san.” He grins but Daichi can see it's tight and the shifting gives away the man's nerves.

 _Why are you such a grump bucket? Just stop being picky and have a good time_. Suga’s words echo in Daichi’s mind as he continues to stare at the guy, still deciding whether to stay or go. 

“Is dork your default setting, Kuroo-san?” Daichi asks with a smirk then winces internally. Ok, maybe that was a bit much.

But surprisingly, Kuroo just laughs--loud and cackling and wow is that sound even human--as he shakes his head. “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Sawamura-san.”

“You don’t even know me,” Daichi counters quickly.

“True enough, but,” he shrugs, eyes on the glass his fingers are turning on the table, “there’s something about you. It’s why I approached you at the store.”

Daichi blinks a little at that but doesn't really know what to say and so instead asks the first thing that pops in his head, “I have to ask, does that math problem phone number trick even work?”

Before Kuroo can answer, a waiter appears to take their order. Daichi glances at the menu to determined his selection but his eyes snap back across the table as Kuroo says, “Sake and two glasses, unless you prefer something else?” His gaze meets Daichi’s at this last and Daichi finds himself strangely appreciative of Kuroo just… taking the lead. Which is weird because he doesn’t usually like people to order for him--particularly when it comes to alcohol--but he decides to just run with it and simply nods.

The waiter bows then makes his way to fulfill their order.

“So, the math problem--” Daichi begins and Kuroo snorts.

“Not gonna let me off the hook, huh?”

“Not a chance,” Daichi says, finally cracking a genuine grin.

Kuroo’s jaw becomes a little slack but he snaps it back up only to open it again to say, “You really should smile more. It… you’re really handsome.”

Daichi feels his cheeks heating up. “How… you don’t just say stuff like that!”

Kuroo shrugs but his cheeks aren’t any less pink than Daichi’s. “Why not, it’s the truth.”

Daichi’s mouth opens and closes but no words are forming. Thankfully, the waiter returns at that moment with their bottle of sake… which maybe isn’t the best choice if both of their lips are already this loose. But Kuroo fills each glass, sliding one to Daichi and raising his own. “To.. second chances,” he says with a hopeful smile.

Daichi clinks his glass in agreement then takes the shot. Wow… that’s good stuff. “Are you really going to make me ask you a third time?”

“Why are you so interested, plan on using it yourself?” Kuroo asks, lips tilting up into a grin before he shoots back another.

“Um, no. I don’t use cheesy pick up lines.”

“Is that why you’re still single?”

Daichi glares but it’s less hostile and more playful now. “No…” he draws out, finger tracing the rim of his shot glass. “I just don’t get out much, I guess.”

Kuroo tilts his head, leans forward on the table, his eyes never leaving Daichi’s face. Geez, this guy is attentive. “Why not Sawamura?”

Daichi doesn’t really have an answer to that so he shrugs. Tension settles on the table as the silence lingers. Daichi is considering the wisdom of excusing himself from the evening when Kuroo’s fingers touch his making him jump and, rather ironically, shoot his glass across the table, hitting Kuroo’s knuckles.

“Oof! Ow! Ok, I get it, no touching allowed,” he complains, shaking his hand to dispel the sting.

“Shit, I’m sorry Kuroo, I didn’t mean… are you ok?” Daichi asks. Without thinking, he grabs his hand to inspect the damage.

Kuroo goes silent and so still that Daichi looks at his face finding a wide eyed look of surprise there. “What?” Daichi snaps, nervous under that expectant gaze.

“Are you gonna kiss it to make it better?” Kuroo blurts out then covers his mouth, his eyes even wider.

Daichi stares at him in disbelief then snorts, “Ok, wow. You are… a walking disaster.”

“But an endearing one, right?” Kuroo mumbles from behind his hand.

Daichi laughs, deep and rumbling; “Yeah, by some miracle.” Neither notice that Kuroo’s hand is still in Daichi’s as they resume their conversation.

Daichi learns that Kuroo is a kindergarten teacher and he tells Kuroo about his adventures as a personal trainer.

“That’s why you’re so fit, you actually live at the gym,” Kuroo says round a bite of noodles.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful, you’ll choke,” Daichi admonishes, though his cheeks do heat again at the compliment.

“Yes, daddy,” Kuroo sighs with an eye roll.

“Oh god, please tell me you don’t have a daddy kink,” Daichi says with a laugh.

“Why, that a deal breaker for you?”

Daichi actually pauses to consider, then shrugs. “Depends on the person, I guess.”

Kuroo looks like his brain has fried. “Now who’s the one who shouldn’t just say things?” he mutters.

“Hey, you’re the one who started it!” Daichi laughs.

Time passes, filled with good natured ribbing, laughter and too much food and drink. Daichi is feeling warm and comfortable, happier than he’s been in… well… years if he’s honest.

“So, you never did tell me if that stupid math problem works or not,” he says, voice low and a little sleepy.

Kuroo grins, pulls out a familiar looking card and slides it across the table; “You tell me.”

Daichi looks at it, at the parentheses, the space, and the dash… and fills them in with his phone number. As he stands, he pulls his wallet out, lays money down then picks up the card. He eyes it one last time before reaching forward to tuck it in the front pocket of Kuroo’s shirt; “Guess we’ll both just have to see,” he says with a wink. He walks away as coolly as his inebriated self can manage, smiling when his back pocket buzzes before he can even step outside.


End file.
